You're Kidding, Right?
by hopelesslydevoted45
Summary: "The last noise he heard before he drifted to sleep was the voice in his mind that asked a dangerous question: Why was his cheek still tingling? And then..silence" All New and Improved! A tale of deceit,lust,love,heartbreak,friendship and so much more!


A/N: Ok so I 'm back! Finally after what seemed like a century of writer's block. I swear for a second I thought I wasn't going to return, but luckily it didn't happen. Well so far this story has undergone plenty of changes. It's been a heavy revision process but hopefully all of it ended up being satisfactory. I already know more than likely tons of my readers I had have long forgotten about this story and moved on, so to those of you that remain thank-you so very much. It's hard going through something like this and having faithful readers makes it worthwhile. Oh and before I forget I've decided to at least try to add a song for every chapter. Where it fits of course. No, it's not a songfic, but i just think it could add on a nice touch. And to all of the new readers, welcome aboard and thank you for your support! It means a ton to me! Well without further ado I give you Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Song for chapter: "This magic moment" as performed by Lou Reed

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

**Chapter 1: This Magic Moment**

Dana hated suitcases. She had practically lived out of one her whole life due to being shuffled from one parent to the other on a regular basis. She didn't have the normal excited feelings like other children who viewed suitcases as representing vacation time. To her it symbolized separation, and she hated it. It was everything that came along with it: the laundry-doing, the folding, the packing, the unpacking. So there she stood on the curb at the entrance of PCA holding the handle to her suitcase. She shifted her weight to her right leg getting almost impatient as she waited for her friend to arrive.

As if reading her thoughts, a lavender 2009 mustang pulled up next to her with a customized white stripe across the side that read "Drama Queen". Inside the individual gave her a smirk and placed her shades on top of her head while opening the door.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you frowning like that can cause wrinkles?" Lola said smiling and walking over to her trunk.

Dana smiled back and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you chica?"

Lola shrugged her shoulders placing her luggage on the sidewalk next to her. "Oh it's simple; love me!" She opened her arms wide for exaggeration an enveloped her friend into a hug. While Dana was in France for the gang's sophomore year, Zoey and Nicole had come up with a webcam idea to keep in touch with her. Lola had decided to get to know her for herself and wanted to join in on the fun. Since then Lola and Dana had become really close friends. Lola had actually been the one to ultimately convince Dana to return to PCA. Arrangements were made, a ticket was bought, and papers were signed. So here she was back with her friends where she felt, (but would never share), that she belonged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She replied nonchalantly. "Oo la la I'm loving the haircut my dear. It speaks to me." She laughed a little reaching out to touch her hair. Lola's hair now sat just above her shoulders, and contained auburn streaks.

She smiled thanks and said, "Well yours is as long as ever and straight works! You're gorgeous! Not to mention you totally have me beat in the upper chest department! What's your secret? I'm dying to know!" Dana scrunched her nose and hit her softly and they both erupted into laughter.

Dana turned her head and saw a familiar face walking towards them and nudged Lola in the side to get her attention. "Don't look now but lover boy is making his way over here!" She said still looking in the direction that Michael was coming.

"Oh crap! Quick, face check!" Lola panicked waiting for the ok. "Clear," Dana said. "Alright now breath check," She blew into her face out of the side of her mouth. "Awful!" Dana joked. Lola made a squeal. "Kidding, you're good to go now be cool."

Dana shook her head. Recently, Lola had finally revealed her obvious crush on Michael. The effect guys had on girls. She put a smile on as Michael finally made it to them.

"Dana, Lola! Oh man did I ever miss you guys?" He said. With his face lit up in excitement he pulled Lola into a hug completely oblivious of her swooning. He let go and gave Dana a bear hug. She giggled at his cheeriness and patted his shoulder acknowledging that she had missed him as well. He stepped back, the big grin never leaving his face. "I'm glad to see France couldn't keep you away from us." She smiled at him and nodded.

"It's really good to see you too Mike" Lola replied smiling hard back at him. Their eyes locked on each other and they appeared to be having a cheesiest grin contest going on. Dana looked back and forth between them. She whistled a little and rocked back and forth on her heels but they were in another world. Hating to interrupt, but feeling awkward at just standing there, she cleared her throat instantly breaking the connection.

"So you girls look great! Lola the haircut definitely suits you. Not that you didn't look nice with long hair too." He stumbled. She smiled hitting his arm. Before they could forget that she was standing there again, Dana returned the compliment.

"You're not looking to bad yourself I see Mr. Macho man. Work out much?" She reached forward tapping his biceps. Lola's eyebrow rose at this and she began blushing as she couldn't help but stare.

"Oh you know. Just for a couple of minutes a day you know. Here and there when I have the time but I try not to over do it." He shrugged grinning from ear to ear satisfied with the attention.

Dana rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh-huh, right. So hey do you think you could be so kind as to help Lola and me get these bags to our dorm room?" She took advantage of the moment knowing that he wouldn't say no. He reached down and grabbed a couple.

"Oh sure thing. So, same room this year?" They nodded and turned to head towards their building. He continued. "I'm sure you girls will be glad to hear that the dorm buildings for the guys and girls underwent some construction and now the rooms have doubled in size." Dana was more than happy to hear that.

"Awesome, it's about time. Our Junior year is going to rock." She high-fived Lola. They had made it to the building and were walking down the hall when they heard a familiar screech behind them. They all winced and nodded knowingly before turning and seeing Nicole sprinting towards them at full speed.

"Expected impact in 3-2-1." Michael joked placing the bags down. Nicole ran smack into them squeezing the life out of her friends. They couldn't help but smile as they patted her back. "You guys I missed you soo much! I hate Kansas with a passion!" She gushed. "Lola you're hair! You look hot girl!" Lola smiled. "Thanks, and I like those bangs on you." Nicole's smile got even bigger as she thanked her. She still had the same chocolate colored hair only it was a bit longer, and she had cut herself a bang.

"Dana you look absolutely fabulous! France was good to you girl!" Nicole chirped eagerly awaiting the answer. "It was beautiful Nic, but it just wasn't the same as good ole PCA" Dana replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I for one am more than stoked that you're here! This year is going to be awesome!" She said happily. Lola stuck her key in the door nodding in agreement and opened it for Michael. "Heck yes it is!" She smiled at Nicole. Their jaws dropped as they made it into their room. It was huge! There were elaborate paintings on the walls which had been painted lime green. There was a small kitchen area furnished with stools that was next to the completely furnished living room including a 58" flat screen, and a hallway that more than likely lead to their bedrooms. It looked more like an apartment than anything else.

Michael whistled. Dana and Lola high-fived again, and Nicole smiled in acceptance.

"It's about time you slow pokes got here!" a voice said as a figure came around the corner of the hallway revealing Zoey. They all ran towards her and pulled her into a group hug.

"You guys this room is more than perfect. And it's all ours!" Dana chided. They all agreed.

"Well look at you Dana! Nos boule d'épices a retourné au dernier!" She said cheerily. Dana let out an "aww" and gave a genuine smile before pulling Zoey into a hug. Everyone's face besides hers and Dana's frowned in confusion. "Huh?" Michael asked confused the most out of everyone.

"She said, "Our beautiful ball of spice has returned at last!"" Dana answered clearing up the confusion.

"I didn't know you spoke French Zo?" Nicole said. "Yeah me neither!" Lola added.

"Only a little you guys, I'm not a professional." She giggled. Michael simply shook his head. "Well I better get back to my dorm and start unpacking. Do you guys want to meet for dinner? Say Sushi Rox at around 8 ish?" They all replied with a "yes" or a "yeah". He gave them one last smile. "Alright well we will see you guys later on." "Peace!" He turned and left and just as the door closed Lola sighed dramatically and collapsed onto the couch behind her.

"Oh man he makes my stomach do jumping jacks. He's my Romeo, and I his Juliet!" She gushed holding her hand over her heart for extra effect. The girls laughed at her mini performance.

"Aww, how sweet! You guys should totally get in some one on one time at the back-to- school-beach-bash-bonfire tonight!" Nicole suggested eagerly. "I know who I will be chatting it up with." She sang looking around playfully.

"Oh yeah you're still sprung on Logan." Zoey remarked suddenly remembering Nicole's non-stop babbling all summer long. Dana's eyes widened a bit. "How could I have forgotten that?" Dana smacked her forehead and pulled on Nicole's hand as she sat down. They all curled around the coffee table ready to share in each other's juicy, detailed, love lives.

"Well, I mean yes. I got a chance to talk to him a couple of times this summer and I'm so sure that he feels the same way. I just don't know if he would actually ask me out? I mean he hasn't exactly had a serious girlfriend before.." She trailed off looking down a bit unsure of herself.

"There's a first time for everything Nic, I mean yes you have a point but if you like him, then you go for it and make him want you." Dana encouraged her. Lola nodded agreeing with her. "Yeah I mean what have you got to lose? He's totally into you! So I say go for it girl," She finished with a wink.

"Uh-huh, so what about you Ms. Know-it-All? I know about your crush on Chase." Zoey said grinning devilishly. Dana's eyes went wide again this time in embarrassment as Lola nearly fell off the couch, and Nicole's jaw was almost touching the floor. "What!" They cried out in unison. Dana smiled covering her now red face and began laughing.

Zoey had the biggest mouth of the century. She should've known it wouldn't stay a secret for a long time. She wasn't mad at her; she was just caught off guard. And by the looks of it, she had done a good job of keeping the secret because the expressions on Nicole's and Lola's faces were out of this world.

"Ok, ok big deal let's calm down. So maybe I do have a tiny-"

"Yeah right!" Zoey interrupted. She wasn't going to let her get off that easy.

"Ok so I kind of have this thing going for Chase. I don't know. Zo showed me some pictures and he went from kind of cute, to definite hottie in like a year's span. Especially because he chopped off some of that bushy hair of his. He already has an awesome personality, and I pretty much have kept in touch with all of you guys, including him. We have actually been talking quite a lot this summer and he sort of asked me if I would ever consider being his girlfriend." Lola and Nicole squealed in excitement and Zoey laughed. Dana rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled a bit at their child-like behavior. "But, I told him he'd have to let me think about that." She finished extremely red. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes again at Zoey.

"Oh my gosh Dana that has got to be the cutest thing I've ever heard! How cute would they be together?" Nicole directed her question towards Lola who nodded in agreement.

"Well how long ago was this?" Lola asked and Nicole looked on waiting for the answer interested in knowing.

"Two weeks ago." She said smiling madly with her face in her hands once more. They screamed again and Zoey laughed even harder this time.

"Zo how could you know this and not tell us?" Nicole said pretending to be offended.

"You guys are forgetting. Chase is like my best friend and there's not much that he doesn't tell me. He just asked that I not tell anyone. But I mean hey he didn't say for how long so I thought it was a good time to fill you guys in." She reasoned

"Well I'll be." Lola said smiling at Dana. "I gotta admit, I'm a bit nervous for him but I think you guys would make one cute couple." She said chin in hand. Dana tossed a pillow at her. "Thanks I think!" Lola hadn't been expecting that and was hit in the face.

"Oh that's it you're going down Cruz!" She shouted jumping up grabbing a pillow. Dana leapt to her feet and ran towards the room. Zoey and Nicole chased after them laughing.

And so the girls were back together again. Summer, for each of them, had been good in its own way, but nothing could top the school year they were lucky enough to spend with each other. Hanging out, acting silly, and just being girls.

**…...**

"Dude movers again?" Michael asked finally arriving at their room. His complaint was dropped as he took in his surroundings liking what he saw as far as the changes for the room went. Chase was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror and seemed to be talking to himself. He stopped noticing Michael's return.

"This, year. believe it or not, I actually asked my dad not to send them. But they showed up anyway so I'm guessing he didn't get my message. Eh well, whose complaining? I'm not." He finished with a simple shrug and began unpacking his things once the last box was delivered. He tipped the man and gave him a pat on the back before turning his attention back to Michael.

"And where have you been all this time Mike? I thought we were going to play some games on my new system?" Logan asked curiously.

Michael smirked proudly flopping down onto the couch. He rested his arms behind his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said smugly propping his feet up on their new table. Logan rolled his eyes and Chase groaned.

"Really Michael, we're going to play these 1st grader games?" Logan quipped. Chase looked at him waiting for the answer.

Michael sighed. "Alright so I've been with the girls at their dorm and man oh man were they a sight for sore eyes." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh man aren't they always," Logan agreed shaking his head while setting up the game wires and plugging stuff in. "I'm not a dog or anything but-"

"Ahem?" Michael was now sitting up giving him a knowing look and Chase had his arms crossed.

"Ok, ok so maybe I am. But anyhow Nicole's body is definitely hard not to notice if you catch my drift. Yep, I'm thinking we would be hot together."

"What about Dana? Is she here yet?" Chase asked interrupting impatiently and Logan's eyebrow raised.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Let's stop and rewind here shall we?" He asked standing as he dropped what he was doing and turned to look at Chase, who scratched the back of his neck nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not? It's only going to be the same question. Our buddy Chase likes em spicy!" Michael chuckled. "Gimme some," Michael held up his fist waiting for Chase to bump, but he just stared at him. He dropped his fist and mumbled never mind

Logan shook his head and continued. "Well look whose moving up in the world. Fine choice my man." Chase grinned a bit at this and nodded a thanks. They went back to unpacking.

"So that explains why you were pacing huh?" Michael assumed.

Chase smacked his face and sighed. "Yeah man, I just don't know what to say. I mean we've talked on the phone a lot this summer and I sort of…" He trailed off looking down and back at them to see if they were paying attention.

"Yeah?" Michael gestured with his hand for him to continue. "You sort of…what?" Logan coaxed him.

Chase sighed."I sort of asked her if she would ever consider being my girlfriend." He blurted out.

Michael laughed a bit shaking his head this time. "Dude what did she say?" Logan asked more interested.

"She said she would have to think about that, but she's supposed to give me an answer soon, hopefully today." A small smile displayed on his face as he put his last shirt into his drawer. Dana had been on his mind since she hung up the phone that day. He didn't know how they were going to go about the situation, or what to say when the moment presented itself but he wasn't going to let her forget that he had indeed asked her. And in doing that he had shown interest in her. It was the boldest action by far that he had ever done. Zoey had assured him that he had nothing to worry about and that everything should work out fine, and Zoey wouldn't steer him wrong would she? She hadn't so far so there was no reason to doubt her now.

Well were meeting them for dinner at 8 so you won't be able to avoid it. Then right after that there's that whole back to school bonfire thing on the beach so you pretty much got everything working in your favor." Michael reminded him eyes never leaving the t.v. screen. Him and Logan were deep off into their game by now.

Chase laid down on his bed and tossed a ball in the air. The guys were right. There was no reason to stress the matter. But he wasn't going to be able to breathe until the words he wanted her to say were said.  
**... **

Dinner was rather interesting. The food was great, the conversation was great, and even the atmosphere. Everything seemed to be back in to normal due to Dana's return. The year had officially begun. Currently the gang was making their way to the beach bonfire. There were people in every direction. Some throwing various items at the fire and cheering, some just sitting around talking. There were different booths set up that ranged from fun activities to information for new kids where they could learn more about the school. A dunking booth had been set up, and Dean Rivers had even joined the fun by volunteering to be the dunkee.

Lola's eye caught the theatre department's booth and she excused herself happily. Michael and Zoey saw a basketball booth and bet each other that they could beat the other one. Nicole nudged Logan's side with her elbow and he wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder walking towards the bonfire and she giggled following his lead.

Dana, who had been by Chase's side stopped and turned towards him tossing her hands into the air. "I guess that just leaves me and you." She smiled genuinely at him and he returned it. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," he winked at her linking his arm in hers and leading her off to the beach. They talked and talked about any and everything that came to mind. They had a lot to catch up on it seemed, from the past two weeks since they had last talked. She would casually bump into him and he would find simple ways to compliment her.

The oppurtunity for him to make a move appeared as an unusually cold breeze came through and he noticed her shiver causing the age old offering of his jacket. As he watched her tug it on he also noticed the wind that whipped her chestnut curls about her face and he gulped. She had undeniable beauty.

_This magic moment_  
_So different and so new_  
_Was like any other_  
_Until I met you_

Dana was the ultimate package and he was more than aware that she was one of the hottest girls on the entire campus. That, he believed, was intimidated him the most about her. But, despite his lack of confidence he managed to go for it. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.

"This really isn't easy for me, clearly, but I just wanted to know..." He paused staring intensely at her and her hazel eyes locked with his green ones.

_And then it happened_  
_It took me by suprise_  
_I knew that you felt it too_  
_I could see it by the look in your eyes_

"Yes?" She asked already knowing what he wanted to ask, but she was trying to help him spit it out. She motioned for him to take a deep breath and placed her hands in a yoga like manner. He smiled lopsidedly and felt himself relax. With a newfound confidence he stepped a bit closer to her. "You going to be my girlfriend or what," He jokingly tried to sound tough. She laughed a little and without hesitating she mimicked his actions, stepping closer to him. "Are you asking me or are you telling me?" She whispered trying to stir up a certain reaction from him.

_Sweeter than wine_  
_Softer than a summer's night_  
_Everything I want, I have_  
_Whenever I hold you tight_

A lump formed in his throat, and the confidence that he had managed to muster up was heading straight for the window. But before it got away from him completely, he smirked in response, to her surprise, and decided to just go with his nagging impulse. He brought a hand to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning down and closing the small space that was left between them.

_This magic moment,_  
_While your lips are close to mine,_  
_Will last forever,_  
_Forever, 'til the end of time_

Her eyes widened before instantly shutting as she kissed him back. His hands were gently cupping her face and her hands were against his chest. His thumb massaged her cheek as their lips gracefully moved over each others. This moment was so amazing that she felt taken aback. He was an outstanding kisser and he was doing everything right. Her knees felt as if they were going to buckle from the pressure of her body melting.

_So why won't you dance with me?_  
_Why won't you dance with me?_

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart sucking in air and Chase couldn't shake the big grin he knew that was more than likely plastered on his face. He was proud of his bold decision and seeing her eyes re-open slowly he knew that she was unmistakably impressed. "Wow," she breathed out too stunned to say anything else.

_This magic moment_  
_So different and so new_  
_Was like any other_  
_Until I met you_

That kiss was way more than what she had expected and she liked it. Who knew that behind his shy, dorky demeanor that he could put down moves like he had on her. She racked her brain for something to say trying to fill the silence but he beat her to it.

"That was by far one of the best kisses I've ever had," he confessed smiling the biggest smile she'd ever seen. She beamed back at him. This is what she liked the most about him;his boyish charm. He wasn't like any other guy she'd ever had feelings for. He was perfect in her eyes, and he made her feel like a better person at times. And then there was that whole stomach flipping thing that he made her feel on a regular basis.

"Yes," she agreed wrapping her arms behind his neck," it was." And standing on her tip-toes she leaned up and kissed him this time, his arms moving naturally around her waist. Kissing her, he decided, could easily become his new favorite hobby.

_And then it happened_  
_It took me by suprise_  
_I knew that you felt it too_  
_I could see it by the look in your eyes_

They broke apart after awhile and he cheered grabbing her into a hug and twirling her around. She squeaked in surprise and tossed her head back in laughter holding onto him tightly. He couldn't have asked for a happier ending to this day.

Somewhere along the crowded beach, their affectionate display was being witnessed, which would explain the outburst of three girls who were now jumping up and down ecstatic and hugging and two guys who were nodding their head in approval.

_Sweeter than wine_  
_Softer than a summer's night_  
_Everything I want, I have_  
_Whenever I hold you tight_

In Dana's mind this year had gotten off to a perfect start. And she was more than glad to be back home.

**...**

**A/N: **Well I must say this first chapter went way better than I planned. I have never directly experienced writer's block and unfortunately it hit me hard. But I am more than happy to announce my return and hopefully I'm better than I was before. I took lots out, and re-did plenty, but overall I feel it's finally good.

The couples: Now on to the real issue. I know there is a rather large amount of people that do not like certain couples that I may have put together but I write based on what I feel and what I see. I have a very crazy imagination and I believe it's funner that way. But i will ask that you be patient with me. Things may look weird now, but it shakes up a whole lot. So, I said all of that to emphasize my reason for begging to please read this story with an open mind. Try not to be biased guys. I think a lot of stories get the plug pulled on them because the author as well as the story were never given a fair chance. So that's all I'm asking. Just give me a fair chance and I guarantee you there won't be an ounce of disappointment. I believe that I'm a great writer and I just want the opportunity to prove it.

The storyline: This won't only be about romance by the way. There's going to be plenty more issues and plot points scattered throughout this story and suggestions are encouraged! :)

Thank you so much for reading to those who have and please please please review. I only know what you guys want to see or what you don't like if you tell me! Keep in contact with me and let me know how you feel. Like I said criticism is always welcomed.

Thanks again!

Hopelesslydevoted45


End file.
